Malice mizer
by T00ru
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje que escribí hace mucho tiempo caracterizando a los integrantes de una muy querida banda musical: Malice Mizer


El clavicordio impaciente gime al compás de las danzantes velas. La mansión se queda muda mientras la retorcida dama de azul baja por las escaleras sin esbozar ni una sonrisa y sin derramar una lágrima...  
Cada escalón esta vestido con el terciopelo azul que besa los pies de la frágil pieza de arte viviente, y todos los sirvientes, elegantes masas grises sin rostro se detienen a verla y admirarla. Con paso quedo se separa de la escalera para llegar al piso donde la impecable cerámica pareciera hacer flotar su vestido, mira a su alrededor con rostro impasible, cualquier persona se habría vuelto loca intentando encontrar una emoción en ella, pero ni sus sirvientes eran normales, aquella mansión no era normal... y "naturalmente" la bella mujer de porcelana tampoco lo era.

Cuando sus ojos de oscuro fulgor azulado descansaron en uno de los monótonos sirvientes, éste se acercó suavemente, sin el más mínimo error en su movimiento continuo y ágil. Arrodillado, bajó su cabeza vacía y servicial, recibió por respuesta una leve reverencia y un grácil giro casi musical que hizo ver a nuestra dama como una flor añil bailando al compás del viento. El criado salió de la estancia sin que sus pasos interfirieran en la melodía creada por el vestido girando y bajo un sepulcral silencio apareció el complemento.  
Así de mudos ambos se vieron y sin mostrar ni penas ni alegrías pusiéronse a bailar el quedo vals que el impaciente clavicordio ya comenzaba a entonar.

Dos ánimas casi fatuas moviéndose rítmicamente bajo la luz aguamarina y dorada de los diversos vitrales que colmaban la habitación. Danzaban con tal complicidad que un mortal fácilmente hubiera dicho que eran dos enamorados. Tal vez en alguna vida pasada lo fueron, pero ya no más ¿o sí?

Se acechaban el uno al otro pero no cruzaban miradas, hasta que él decidió hacerlo y levanto delicadamente su hermoso rostro para buscar los azules ojos de la monocromática muñeca. Agresiva y elegante un antifaz repelió el intento del ahora molesto hombre… Porque lo estaba ¿verdad? Qué difícil era saberlo con dos inmutables seres como esos. Más difícil era saber si se molestó o no, puesto que al verse rechazado se acercó provocativo a la mujer a una distancia suficiente para sentir su respiración, si tan solo tuviera alguna, y acarició su palidísima (y levemente azulosa) mejilla para retirarse flotando de la habitación.

A la última retirada se sumó la aparición del tercer ocupante de la opulenta residencia, un ser de mirada tétrica y una extraña y quebrada sonrisa eterna. Era una boca larga que simulaba una sonrisa, pero ésta era mezclada con tristeza lo que junto a su bufonesco traje rojo producían una sensación de intranquilidad. Al fin una emoción. Pero no sería la única pues al hacer su entrada, la flor azul, pese a ser silenciosa como todos en esa casa, hizo sonar cada uno de sus pasos sobre el frío suelo. El bufón carmesí se movía lento entre las masas las cuales se inquietaban, sin demostrarlo, atentos a su orden. Nunca se supo de algún miembro de la familia que tratara mal a los sirvientes, pero la sola presencia de este ser vestido en el color de la sangre era poco alentadora. Todos cabezas abajo sentían desaparecer al sombrío arlequín escaleras arriba.

La cuarta aparición no tuvo lugar sino hasta caída la noche donde el color aguamarina se había oscurecido. Desde fuera podía verse la gigantesca mansión y en ella, un caballero amarillo asomándose a un balcón. Casi podía verse una línea trazada entre la luna y él. La admiró con inocentes ojos hasta que las campanas graves de una de las torres tocaron la duodécima campanada la cual pareció apagar sus ojos y forzarlo a volver.

Quedaba un ser aún… un ser púrpura… un ser extraño, no hizo mucho más que aparecer como si fuera polvo materializado en el centro, el corazón mismo del lugar y comenzó a gritar los nombres de los anteriores para convocarlos a algo.

 _-Yuki-_ fue el primer grito haciendo aparecer al caballero amarillo ensimismado y se formó en un lugar circundante al extraño ser de las moradas alas de mariposa.

 _-Gackt-_ clamó luego y el bello ser se materializó de una sombra y con el color de las sombras, ocupó un puesto en el círculo.

 _-Mana-_ llamó suavemente a la flor azulosa que saltaba como una pequeña gacela alegre, pero sin mostrar esa alegría en su casi artificial semblante.

 _-Kozi-_ dijo finalmente dejando a todos expectantes mientras el terrorífico fantasma rojo caminaba lentamente a su posición.

 _-Kami-_ Hecho el círculo todos dijeron al unísono y la mariposa color lila voló hacia el techo y dando un majestuoso giro y en picada desapareció esparciendo el polvo fulgurante de su color por sobre todos los presentes los cuales pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y cerraban los ojos mientras una lágrima brotaba del ojo izquierdo de cada uno… al tiempo que esto ocurría, una mujer de negra vestimenta y dorados cabellos miraba desde la ventana.

Gackt los miró a todos y haciendo una reverencia abandonó la casa con ese silencioso paso que le caracterizaba, pero su sombra no lo siguió, seguía negra clavada en el suelo, de pronto se levantó y con ella levanto las sombras de todos los presentes revistiéndolos del color de la sombra. Los tres miembros restantes ahora vestían un elegante luto y en el puesto que debiera estar Gackt ahora emergía una figura pálida como un cadáver. Y tal como esta figura brotó del suelo, nació una rosa en las manos extendidas del resto de la familia.

 _-Soy Klaha-_ Se presentó el nuevo mientras las puertas de la mansión se cerraban.


End file.
